Agents of Liberty
The Agents of Liberty are among the more controversial and peculiar regiments to have served the Emperor. They are freedom fighters at heart thanks to their humble origins, and the lessons learned in their crucible of war have shaped them for over 200 years. Sadly, they'd also lead to tragedy on a nearly apocalyptic scale, preceded by distrust and hatred among their peers and Imperial bureaucracy. Despite all they've endured, and despite the powerful new enemies they've made, the Agents of Liberty will never relent until the Emperor's people are free from tyranny both within and without. Regimental History Blue Dawn With the 3rd Sphere Expansion came the Tau's expansion into the Imperium. Battlement was ideal for incorporation into the Greater Good, sporting an advanced society, abundant resources, and isolation from the Imperium. Dal'yth sent particularly skilled Water Caste diplomats to subvert Battlement's citizens and government with cultural and economic pressure. These efforts paid off, and even Battlement's president wasn't immune to the Tau's deceit. A group of transhumanist gue'vesa called the Exalted Ones were sympathetic to the Ethereals and the Greater Good, and with Water Caste sponsorship became Battlement's official puppet government in a series of cleverly rigged elections. Their political rivals were heavily persecuted and forced into crowded and impoverished cities, unable to save Battlement's democracy. Chrispus Atticus formed an insurgency called the Agents of Liberty in response, made of citizens who yearned for their freedom. Tragically, he was killed in Bostus when he led the first series of riots against Tau rule and the Exalted Ones. The Agents would amass weapons and vehicles in the town of Lexcon, preparing for a general uprising. Fire Warriors and the Exalted Ones sent Fire Warriors and Battlesuits to the town in an effort to destroy these weapons, but were repulsed by the Agents in what would start Battlement's revolution against the Tau. Bostus was besieged and taken from the light Tau garrison, among other early victories. The Exalted Ones and the Fire Warriors were able to regroup, and undo many of the rebellion's early gains over the next few months. Survival past the 1st year required equalizers, especially since the Tau's technological supremacy ruled out open warfare. A man named Gregory would go on to lead the Agents of Liberty, making a distress call to the world of Tarnis while authorizing covert raids and heists in Tau-held cities. These troops would be the precursors to the Specters, who were tasked with stealing Tau technologies to turn their strengths against them while exploiting weaknesses. They also smuggled Ministorum priests into gue'vesa population centers so that their fiery sermons could win back their souls from the Greater Good's lies. They had to fight well-crafted Water Caste propaganda and Fire Caste surveillance efforts nicknamed 'Big Aun'Va'. Some gue'vesa managed to see the light, and defected to the rebellion. Ancient battlegrounds from the Horus Heresy were scoured for weapons by the Mechanicus. These efforts yielded precious gains, allowing the Agents to reverse the Tau's fortunes in many areas. The Tau were caught off guard by the newly seized weapons and technology that in many cases was turned against them. A Freeblade Knight from Tarnis had arrived after months of travel and proved devastating against the Tau Battlesuits. The Agents exploited this to retake their home continent of Mericae, but the rest of the planet was still under occupation. The Tau were able to adapt their strategies and beat back the Agents after 3 months of setbacks, slowly pushing the Agents back. The Tau and Exalted Ones stepped up nighttime raids to cripple the recruitment of additional rebels, while conducting search and destroy missions on rebel supply routes. The Exalted Ones were employed as spies for the Fire Caste so they could dismantle the Agents of Liberty from within, putting them on the business end of their infamous tactics. The Agents were steadily whittled down by this over the course of a few years. The 5th year of the revolution left the Agents on the brink after a steady stream of defeats. Most of their gains were undone, and the Tau seized or destroyed many resistance hideouts and bases. The Agents had to seek hideouts on undesirable land, including a wintery wasteland known as the Basin Forge. All seemed lost when an event took place that the Agents declared a miracle from the Emperor. A chapter of Astartes crashed onto Battlement after an ill-fated space battle in orbit. The Tau, Agents, and surviving Astartes from their drop pods raced to secure the crash site. The sudden arrival of the Astartes reinvigorated the rebels, secure in the knowledge that their faith in the Emperor was rewarded. They endured serious losses to defend the Astartes crash site from the Tau, and enlisted their aid while rebuilding the site as a new base. The fresh, unmarked Astartes would become the Emperor's Liberators, since the younger Agents of Liberty received implantation and brought their revolutionary zeal with them. The Harbingers of Intrigue were a cult of potent psykers who were also recruited for their ability to overpower the Tau with the powers of the warp. With new allies, a desperate revolution became a winnable war. The battle lines are drawn and allegiances are declared. Operation Regaining Freedom is set into motion, with its objective to force the Tau and the Exalted Ones off of Battlement forever. Earth Caste infrastructure is targeted in many raids to seize or destroy their assets. The rebellion sought to undermine the Exalted Ones' legitimacy by attacking their centers of command and governance, while exposing atrocities that both they and the Tau committed in secret. Most importantly is Tau fleet in orbit, which will have to be destroyed by retaking the laser silos and starship-grade Ion Cannon and Railgun batteries. Another 15 years of war envelops Battlement, as both sides are subject to wildly shifting fortunes in war. The rebels nearly lose the war for Battlement's hearts and minds due to excessive civilian casualties, while additional revolts are inspired when Tau atrocities are unearthed. The Agents adapted their tactics to safeguard the civilian populace in coincidence with these revelations, regaining popular support. The Void Paladins chapter deployed a Venator killteam to Battlement in secret after their homeworld of Pueblo was mistakenly attacked by stray Tau naval forces, with the goal of covertly attacking the Tau while monitoring the Imperial forces for any Chaotic taint. The rebellion stormed the Exalted Ones' headquarters in an explosive raid, destroying the organization in the process. The Tau covered it up as a fire that raged out of control, but even they couldn't hide their losses forever. Their setbacks continued until at last the Etherals and their warriors were surrounded at Installation T4U-2019. The rebellion was then confronted with their biggest crisis since its inception. If the Tau were defeated, the Air Caste were under direct orders to enact the Reset Protocol. Darkstar Warheads would hammer Battlement's rebellious cities, ensuring another chance to impose the Greater Good on Battlement with ease. The Tau and the remaining Exalted Ones embraced their impending deaths, determined to buy time for the Reset Protocol while making their rebellious enemies bleed for their hollow victory. The only way to stop the reset protocol was if the Imperials seized the planetary defense batteries within 5 days. The Freeblade Knight, christened Libertatum Primus, would help lead the assault. Fire Caste commander Shas'O Yoon sat in his cutting edge KX139 Supremacy Armor, rallying his allies for a last stand in the name of the Greater Good. The Imperials charged the sites with reckless abandon, facing drone swarms and wave-attacks by the Tau auxiliaries. Enduring hellish firefights and extreme casualties, the Imperials secured the defenses at the 11th hour and destroyed the Tau fleet in orbit. All the captured Tau, Exalted Ones, and their xenos auxiliaries were thrown from Valkyries by the Agents and Liberators. Everything that Battlement's saviors bled for was almost undone by treachery. The Harbingers of Intrigue, tasked with contacting the Imperium, instead contacted Tzeentch's demons and sorcerers. When the 13th Black Crusade tore through the Imperium, it brought Word Bearer and Iron Warrior splinter fleets to Battlement with the help of the Harbingers. The foul alliance of traitors enslaved millions to servitude or converting them to the lies of Chaos along the way. Without Robute Guilliman's timely arrival, Battlement would be turned to a demon world. With the return of the Imperium to Battlement comes a new era for the Agents of Liberty, who have now been tasked with liberating all of humanity rather than just their home planet. None of them are aware of the reality which they will be operating in... See Revolution Against the Tau Age of Liberation The Agents of Liberty had their work cut out for them with the arrival of the Indomitus Crusade. They were highly eager to bring the fight to humanity's enemies, and prove their worth as servants of the Emperor. It quickly became apparent that the Tau didn't limit their invasion to Battlement, for the nearby Barcla Sector had also fallen prey to their honeyed lies. Instead of leading a full-scale invasion and purge of the many hive cities, the Agents of Liberty covertly inserted The Specters and notable firebrands of the regiment to stir discontent. On top of fiery anti-Tau pro-Imperial speeches, the regimental firebrands summoned large crowds to watch combat footage of Battlement's uprising, showing great victories and Tau atrocities. The people of the sector became enraged at their Tau overlords, and the local Earth and Fire Caste floundered in suppressing the ensuing riots. Now that the people knew how to defeat the Tau, the Agents of Liberty snuck in advanced weaponry and helped the populace steal wargear of their own. After a year of this and covert action by the Specters that weakened the Tau rule, the Agents mounted a swift invasion against the now-diminished Tau garrisons. When Imperial reinforcements arrived months later, they found the Barcla sector full of fanatically loyal citizens and recruits for the Agents. The Gulf of Perseus was also the site of great victories. The governor of the sector had control over many planets rich in Promethium, making both his leadership and system extremely influential in the region. This power ended up getting to his head, leading to a secession from the Imperium. The Administratum's demands to the governor predictably fell on deaf ears, forcing a response by the Imperial Guard. As the closest regiment available, the Agents of Liberty would mount an invasion of the system to retake the promethium-rich planets and replace the governor. The victory was far less costly than many leaders predicted, with crippling airstrikes destroying the rogue governor's armies in just over 6 weeks. When the Agents of Liberty advanced onto each planet, their biggest danger was repairing the burning promethium refineries and friendly fire by airstrikes rather than enemy action. Order was restored weeks later, with the Gulf of Perseus being brought back into the Imperial fold. The planet of Grenedeum gained the attention of the Imperium after the planetary governor was subverted by Water Caste efforts, who in turn created a government sympathetic to the Greater Good. Though there were some Fire Caste advisors, most of the soldiers on the ground were unrepentant Gue'vesa who bought into the Greater Good's lies. The Agents of Liberty were sent to the world, and conducted a steady campaign that lasted 4 days. Members of the Specters were responsible for reconnaissance and the rescue of Gue'la hostages that maintained their loyalty to the Imperium. With the planet secured and freed of Tau influence, the Agents of Liberty departed after a month. News broke out of 3 powerful Chaos Lords named the Tripart seizing power in the Urpan system, who put countless millions to the sword in genocides, slavery, and relentless conquests. The Valhallan Ice Warriors were initially dispatched to Urpan to deal with one of the Chaos Lords, but were nearly overwhelmed in a series of overwhelming advances. The offensive was stopped at the icy world of Stalgrum in a vicious siege that forced the Chaos Lord's units to retreat, but a new front needed to be opened. The Agents of Liberty, Catachan Jungle Fighters, Tallarn Desert Raiders, and Harakoni Warhawks were tasked with opening up these fronts. The Agents and Catachans seized the watery world of Pacfique, known for its many islands with lush jungles. The Warhawks and members of the Specters also inserted by grav-chute onto the world of Normany, sustaining especially fierce losses and setbacks before the Agents made a series of bloody assaults onto the world's beaches to reinforce them. Finally, the Desert Raiders and Agents made a variety of armored thrusts on the arid world of Afka, in concert with swift raids on enemy strongholds. It took another 6 years before the Tripart were vanquished, along with their fanatical legions. Urpan was in ruins, but would be rebuilt and become a booming system again thanks to the Administratum. The Agents and Catachans fit in like a glove due to similar tactics and culture, while a mutual respect was forged with the Warhawks and Desert Raiders due to complementing tactics. The Ice Warriors on the other hand harbored a mutual distrust of the Agents after initially cordial meetings. The Agents caught the attention of the Ordo Xenos for their extensive experience against the Tau. A radical Inquisitor named Vahlun Shen was known for turning xenotech against the enemy, and together with a regiment adept at fighting the Tau, a lasting victory could be achieved in the Eastern Fringes. He recruited the Agents in the aptly named Operation Backfire, where an Ethereal and her guard of Battlesuits were sniped by stolen rail rifles Vahlun provided to a few members of the Specters. With the help of these black-clad Operators, the planet of Primon and its neighbors were free of Tau influence. Vahlun later summoned these same Operators to aid in the assassination of a Dark Eldar Archon, as vengeance for said Archon stealing an entire hive city's population for torture in Commorragh. Unknown to the Operators sent onto the mission, the Hexrifles that they used were provided not by this mysterious Inquisitor, but Asdrubael Vect himself. Killing the Archon was a political power grab of his, and it involved manipulating Inquisitor Vahlun. Vahlun would in time become a trusted guest to Battlement, even gaining the rare privilege of visitng Site 51 and all of its various secrets. His many visits to Battlement mysteriously ended 5 years later. The more puritanical members of the Inquisition saw to it that his increasingly heretical ventures were put to an end, and his collaborators punished for their actions. The plans for such retribution against the participants in his radical schemes bore its terrible fruit over a century later... Pyrrhic Years Osamlad was a Chaos Cultist groomed by the Word Bearers to spread the primordial truth, infamous for the terror tactics meant to intimidate the unfaithful. The flames of his 'Holy War' would burn the city of Manhat on Battlement, where coordinated attacks killed thousands. Blinded by the need for vengeance against their attackers, the Agents of Liberty rushed to a nearby planet of Sudau where Osamlad came from. There were unconfirmed reports that Sudus both harbored the cultist and contained nurgulite weapons. The invasion went as planned, but not the occupation. No nurgulite weapons were found, and the unfamiliar role of occupier proved daunting to the Agents. Worse, an insurgency not unlike the Agents in their infancy rose up in an effort to expel them from Sudau. The subsequent war lasted 20 years, with the Specters failing to kill Osamlad the first time they found him. They wouldn't get another chance for 10 years, but they would not fail a second time when they raided his compound after inserting by Valkyrie. The Agents of Liberty had only completed half of their objectives, but had wasted thousands of lives and tons of resources against Chaos cults that never stayed dead for long. Many Agents of Liberty believe that the faulty intelligence that pointed them to Sudus was but a conspiracy to bleed them dry, though none know who provided it. Colonel Constanchase and a task force of Agents respond to distress calls from the icy promethium-rich world of Alskia. The 5th Sphere Expansion has besieged their world, and the uncharacteristically brutal force of Tau had seized the capital city of Anchorge in record speed. The auxiliaries were deployed in mass-wave assaults by the Tau as a mask for sabotage missions by various stealthsuits that further hampered Imperial defenses. The PDF would be overrun without Constanchases and his Agents of Liberty to hold the line. These Agents could only buy time against the inexorable Tau forces led by Shas'O Jingei, as the promethium refineries and cities steadily fell albeit at a slower pace. At the 11th hour, 400 Astartes from the Emperor's Liberators arrived alongside Freeblade Knight Libertatum Primus and the Titan Legio Westuk. With heavy firepower and power-armored saviors by his side, he began an 11-year siege of Anchorge to liberate the city from Tau hands. The siege is apocalyptic in scale, with both sides using biological and chemical weapons. Libertatum Primus alone slew over a dozen various Battlesuits before his Knight was heavily damaged and required extraction. Legio Westuk's titans reaped a similarly vicious toll, but Manta gunships inflicted serious losses against them. Anchorge was but blasted ruin by the time the Imperials retook the city. Alskia's people by now are starving and frostbitten, and begin rioting to such a degree that the Agents of Liberty must assume the unfamiliar role of occupier and enforce martial law. The Imperials launch a failed counterattack on the Sept world of Chine, forcing the Tau to divert resources and stretch themselves thin. Facing defeat, Shas'O Jingei fires Darkstar warheads at Alskia to cover his escape. A vengeful Colonel Constanchase pursues him and defeats the Shas'O in single combat with his Battle Axe. Segmentum Command also authorizes the use of Deathstrike Missiles on the Sept World of Chine, obliterating the entire world. Alskia is resecured, but most of its people and Promethium are burned away in the fires of war. Over 2/3 of the Agents and Liberators defending Alskia are killed. In Operation Crimson Wings, the Agents of Liberty deployed a 4-man team of Specters for deep reconnaissance on the world of Afga. Tasked with locating and disrupting Chaos cult activity, they were detected by local citizens and attacked from all sides by chaos cults on the mountainous planet. All but 1 of the team was killed, and the Valkyrie full of Specters sent to rescue them was shot down with no survivors. The wider Agents of Liberty deployed to the world to recover their dead and attack the local chaos cults in force, enduring heavy casualties in the subsequent battles. Luckily, one surviving Specter named Marcus was found seriously wounded in a nearby village. The Agents withdrew after their mission was complete, having lost multiple teams of Specters in one of their biggest losses of life in years. Genestealer and Chaos Cults were reportedly taking root in the Nytros Sector. Their power struggles in the sector had erupted, subverting multiple planetary governors or besieging those who remained loyal to the Emperor rather than the Cults' vile masters. Imperial reinforcements sent to the sector are on orders to exterminate everything if the infestations are out of control. Loathe to waste such valuable planets and resources, the Agents of Liberty deploy in force to the system, and task the Specters with decapitating and destroying the cult leaders. The Assassinorum also sent its units to assist. Some Genestealer and Chaos commanders were covertly assassinated, and dismantling the crazed but leaderless cultists was as simple as enduring disorganized horde attacks. A number of such attempts unfortunately failed, forcing the Imperials to slowly root out each cult in particularly vicious assaults at point blank range in the underhives. The detachment of Specters and Assassins is all but bled dry in the process, but their thankless task is complete without the need for exterminatus. They were aided by an unknown Astartes chapter in purging these cults, whose only identifier was a green hydra. All contact with the Nytros Sector was lost 3 days after the Astartes were sighted... Shell Shocked Season In the disastrous battle known as Fallen Valkyrie, The Specters were deployed to the world of Mogad on what became a routine mission to covertly dismantle a chaos cult. The operation went sideways when the Valkyrie was shot down by rockets, as another Valkyrie sent to rescue the downed Operators. The 1st crash site had 2 survivors who held their positions until the wider Agents of Liberty extracted them, but the 2nd crash site witnessed disaster. The group there was overrun after hours of repelling mobs of cultists, leaving only 1 surviving Operator that was taken prisoner. His comrades were paraded on the streets, while the prisoner was sacrificed in a gruesome ritual. The Agents fought in an engagement dubbed 'The Malicious Mile' which saw them battling through a mile of roads to rescue their troops and later evacuate Mogad entirely. The Specters and the Agents took severe casualties, while several Chaos warlords took over Mogad for themselves. The Jungle World of Vitnum saw its population highly receptive to the Water Caste, rebelling against the Imperium. The Catachan Jungle Fighters and Agents of Liberty, known for their close ties, are called to put down the uprising. Unfortunately, their increasingly brutal retaliation bolsters the resolve of the Vitnum gue'vesa. Despite the 2 guard regiments being effective in most engagements, they were worn down by 20 years of guerrilla war. The deployment of 15 Hunter Cadres by the Tau swiftly overwhelms the guardsmen and brings Vitnum into the Tau fold. 3 Regiments of Agents respond to a Dark Eldar slave raid on the world of Cafract, but are nearly overwhelmed by the rapidly-moving xenos. Help arrives from an unknown Guard regiment devoid of hair and of discolored skin from multiple hives on-world. The Dark Eldar are eventually repelled, unable to seize the world's people for their own vile purposes. The wider Agents of Liberty receive a distress call 5 months later, citing widespread rebellions and friendly-fire incidents. The calls for aid end a month later, reporting Tyranids arriving in orbit... Though dismissed as conspiracy and slander by the nobles of the Imperium, there were rumors of a far more sinister presence on the pleasure planet of James' Isle. Unable to build a solid case, the Inquisition tasked the nearby Agents of Liberty with deep reconnaissance to uncover any Slaaneshi taint. The Specters were horrified to find hundreds of citizens enslaved to the cultists, subject to fates worse than death. Enraged, the Specters disobeyed orders and began an assault on the cultist compound. Unfortunately, the cult was larger than expected and well-armed thanks to the tainted nobles, blunting the attack long enough to escape the world with many of their slaves. Only one cult leader was captured, but died in Inquisitorial custody by mysterious means. He left behind a dataslate that named prolific nobles, but finding these nobles was difficult as they had gone to ground in order to spread their vile ways. To worsen their serious losses over the years, the culture and insubordinate tendencies that distinguished the Agents of Liberty saw them accused of heresy by many of their peers. Wargear was harder to obtain due to Munitorum sanctions at the behest of powerful detractors, and many regiments that weren't trusted allies refused to serve with the Agents at all. The controversy reached a boiling point that forced the Inquisition to put the Agents on trial in-absentia. Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Markius Zucken was the regiment's biggest critic, and represented puritan Inquisitors and other detractor who wanted the Agents censured or excommunicated. He cited their 'heretical' beliefs, repeated use of xenotech, and frequent clashes with the Commissariat due to their insubordination. More radical Inquisitors defended the Agents, pointing to how the Agents saw the Emperor as a divine liberator trying to free humanity from Chaos, or 'The Great Tyrant' according to the regiment. Additionally, they ridiculed the notion that a regiment known for saving civilians could be heretics. Reminding the conclave of the regiment's service, they claimed that the Agents of Liberty were peculiar, not heretical. When informed of the charges against them, the outraged Agents began openly questioning why they served an Imperium that was clearly tyrannical. Faced with the perceived betrayal of their regiment, Colonel Robert Edward gathered 1/3 of the Agents to secede from the Imperium. Markius Zucken had spies in the regiment that brought light to this, and he made a compromise: if the Agents didn't put down their rogue comrades, they'd be excommunicated. Robert Edward and his troops fled with whatever gear they could find to the Murique system, eager to create their own domain that would be truly free from tyranny. Another Colonel of the Agents nicknamed 'Snapping Turtle' received his orders from Markius Zucken, after hearing that the Secessionists seized multiple ships and broke through many Inquisitorial fleets. Their stunning victories brought them to the agriworld of Antitsburg. Colonel Snapping Turtle pleaded with Colonel Robert to return to the Agents in exchange for full clemency, averting a civil war while satisfying the Inquisition. Robert laughed at such naivety. Citing unknown sources, Robert claimed that the Inquisition massacred Astartes at the Mannheim Gap on Armageddon because they questioned the exterminatus of a planet. Even the Chapter Master of those marines was assassinated some time later, for the same reason. He deduced that if the Inquisition killed Astartes for such petty reasons, then guardsmen on trial for heresy were living on borrowed time. He finished by saying the Agents of Liberty didn't deserve their name as long as they served the tyrannical Imperium. Diplomacy broke down, and trusted comrades turned on each other in a horrific civil war. The secessionists initially made great headway, especially against many Agents who were still reluctant to fire on their former comrades. Secessionist Major Pickutt, confident of imminent victory, ordered his forces to charge against a supposed weakpoint against the Agents of Liberty. The assault, infamously known as the Charge of Pickutt, was a disastrous advance into open fields that killed most of the force in a single day. The Agents capitalized on the Secessionist's misfortune, and destroyed them in short order. Trusted comrades and bonds that lasted for decades were burned away in a war that killed 900,000 Agents and Secessionists. Worse still, the regiment nearly killed itself, and yet its loyalty was still questioned by the Imperium... Scarred by their civil war, the Agents who'd put down their secessionist comrades linked up with 15 Astartes of the Emperor's Liberators. This detachment was sent to the volcanic world of Submission to defend it from a potential Chaos invasion, as this vital world mass-produced wargear for the sector it inhabited. Its governor was an especially brutal despot infamous for his slavery of the population to meet production quotas, and the Liberators and Agents on-world were painfully aware of this. Word emerged that many of the slaves weren't even there for past crimes, exposing the governor as a petty tyrant. Fed up with serving dictators instead of overthrowing them, Colonel Nathaniel Turnus leads the Agents and Liberators in a global slave rebellion and kill any PDF that support the governor. The true folly of their well-intentioned actions is revealed when a Black Legion warfleet emerges from the Warp and seizes both the planet and half of the now-undersupplied sector. Both the Agents of Liberty and Emperor's Liberators were unaware that their members went rogue until the Inquisition was in the middle of burning down their homeworld. The Dark Age of Tyranny 500,000 Agents of Liberty were in transit back to Battlement alongside 658 Astartes of the Emperor's Liberators. They were responding to reports of a demonic incursion brought by the Word Bearers. Dozens of Agents were killed trying to banish even the weakest demons in the assault, and the Greater Demons and Demon Engines wreaked havoc. All seemed lost until a mysterious group of Astartes arrived as reinforcements. They were clad in grey armor, sported icons of a book and sword, and had modified weapons that looked purpose-built for killing demons. All of the Astartes were powerful psykers, which only helped them further. It was all the more horrifying when these Astartes turned their attention to the Agents and local population in the area. These marines kept insisting that it was their 'sacred duty to prevent the spread of Chaos', and that the dead would be remembered. What first appeared to be friendly fire by demonic trickery gave way to fears of treachery. Deeming their actions unforgivable, the Liberators led the Agents in a successful but extremely costly effort to force these mysterious Astartes off Battlement. These Agents and Liberators were heavily whittled down by fighting off demons and a seemingly treacherous group of Astartes, but their trials were not yet over. It was just 2 days later that another massive fleet appeared in orbit over Battlement. As a longtime detractor, Inquisitor Markius Zucken happily led 3 million Vostroyan Firstborn, 750 Astartes, and 5000 Sororitas in the invasion to purge Battlement's 'heretical' denizens. Particularly fearsome chapters like the Murdering Sons, Destroyers of Worlds, and Imperious Ravagers were involved. The Agents of Liberty were overwhelmed in many of the cities, outnumbered and outgunned. The Emperor's Liberators were barely able to buy time against similar odds, as both they and the Agents were slaughtered in vicious ambushes while evacuating the civilians. They were ruthlessly hounded by the Inquisition's forces as they led a fighting retreat, helplessly watching their cities burn in the distance. It was revealed that longtime detractor Inquisitor Markius Zucken was leading the assault, demanding the planet be purged while the Liberators surrender. Such offers were angrily refused. The screams of dying civilians were drowned out by the sounds of battle once again, as the Inquisition steadily advanced towards the Albus Domus and The Hexagon. The Agents proved their mettle against the oncoming horde. Using ambushes, massive explosive booby traps, and effective sniper and machine gun fire, the Agents exacted a heavy toll. Yet it wasn't enough. The sheer weight of the assault carried the Inquisition forward, as they sought to tear down the Albus Domus and The Hexagon while uncovering their secrets. These great buildings became the bombed-out tombs of many who defended them. The attackers had forced the Liberators and Agents into one final room in the Albus Domus, which contained their history, cultural artifacts, and sacred books from ancient Terra like Independence: 776. M2 ''and ''984. M2. '''''Reinforcements from the Agents and Liberators arrived just in time to save their home, but dislodging Astartes and Sororitas from what they considered a 'rightful purge' was near-suicidal. '' Freeblade Knight Libertatum Primus led The Specters and numerous vehicles in a push to break the Inquisition's blockade around the Albus Domus, while Executives from the Emperor's Liberators pushed their attackers outside and dealt with Markius Zucken once and for all. Many of Battlement's defenders made the ultimate sacrifice for their home and their freedom, and the cost was truly horrific. When the dust settled, the truth was revealed. The rogue Agents and Liberators on Submission had overthrown its government, making a Chaos invasion easy. The Inquisition learned of this and used it as justification to censure Battlement's warriors, but a far darker master learned of it too. Tzeentch had the Word Bearers summon demons onto Battlement, provoking a Grey Knight response and the total purges that were standard procedure. Tzeentch knew the Agents and Liberators were unaware that the Knights existed, and their benevolent nature would ensure a violent response to these unknown Astartes. Everything fell into place when the Inquisition learned of such a response, putting more pressure on them to excommunicate Battlement and its warriors. The Inquisitor in charge of such a decision, Markius Zucken, would be unknowingly possessed by a demon and manipulated into making such a fateful decision. Even when this crucial information was revealed, Battlement's excommunication remained unchanged. The Liberators and Agents would have to fight side by side from now on, a reality that suited them just fine. One of the first trials after their excommunication came when the Bloodborn Wolves warband ambushed the Agents while on a routine mission to counter Tau expansion. Knowing the Liberators would seek to protect their flak-armored comrades, the Wolves rushed toward Battlement to raid the planet and seize the geneseed of the Liberators. The raid nearly worked, but the Stormbreakers chapter stopped the warband's fleet from escaping in a series of vicious boarding actions. They returned the geneseed to the Emperor's Liberators as a sign of trust and friendship. There was plenty of hardship to be had, both against the many fiends of Imperium Nihilus, and the chance of Inquisitorial retribution. However, there was also hope in the form of Dante, Warden of Imperium Nihilus. The Agents and Liberators were wise to make allies with the Blood Angels, especially in this time of strife. Culture The Agents of Liberty are freedom-fighters at heart, and descend from citizens of an ancient Terran nation who brought their traditions with them. Both lineage and circumstance led to an insubordinate mindset distrustful of authority. They also place great value on the lives of civilians, initially a pragmatic decision that turned to genuine desire to protect innocent life. Controversially, the Agents are highly tolerant of abhumans and mutants who stay loyal to the Imperium, a view which led to serious consequences. Even the idealistic Agents of Liberty have limits, thanks to the Harbingers of Intrigue. This cult of unsanctioned psykers went from trusted revolutionary allies to vile traitors, ensuring the Agents never served alongside unsanctioned psykers again. Also highly notable is their interpretation of the Imperial Creed. They believed the Emperor was a divine freedom fighter for Mankind, with both the Unification Wars and Great Crusade being wars to free humanity. The forces of chaos are referred to as 'The Great Tyrant', and the various xenos species are similarly hated. Most consider such views as peculiar, others consider them near-heretical. The Agents of Liberty and their patron astartes chapter, the Emperor's Liberators, are largely of the same mind. However, having an astartes chapter by their side led to some Agents being arrogant and conceited. These Agents think they've been truly favored by the Emperor, and are above their peers. When possible, the wider Agents of Liberty seek to beat this mentality out of those who have it. Otherwise, this mindset will die with an Agent on the battlefield or at the hands of a particularly irritated servant of the Emperor. The Specters The Agents of Liberty have a secretive covert-ops unit called The Specters. They're an elite corps of veterans, armed with the tools and knowledge to frustrate any tyrant in perpetuity. Though they can wage war virtually anywhere, they prefer to fight in the shadows. A member of the Specters is called an Operator regardless of rank, with such distinctions only being made by those in the unit themselves. Specter Operators are highly individualistic, but even they have some consistent aspects. All Operators have a Bolt or Plasma pistol and 'Tier 1' pattern Carapace Armor with various camouflage options. Their suits have a set of tools meant for infiltration and combat, while their armored helmets have quad-lensed optics. Every Operator is a grizzled veteran who also received direct training alongside the scout marines of the Emperor's Liberators, thanks to their close ties with the chapter. Most Operators had already fought in Battlement's revolution. The standardization of an Operator ends here, as their individualistic nature can be seen in various modifications to their weapons, armor, and uniform. In regards to cosmetics, Operators usually opt to include a cloth or ballistic mask meant for both intimidation and possibly utilitarian purposes. An Operator has access to the same potent arsenal as Veteran Guardsmen, like Bolters and flamers. Battlement produces unique patterns of these weapons, all of whom are highly modular to enhance flexibility. They have the Colt pattern autogun and 'Pig' pattern heavy stubber, 'Bushmaster' pattern bolter, and 'Hellbringer' Pattern Hellgun as mainstay infantry weapons. All ballistic weapons have access to special ammo types. For heavier engagements, they wield plasma weaponry, the 'Hawk' pattern 12-round grenade launcher, and the quad-barreled 'FLASH' pattern missile launcher. Anyone who exceeds the stringent marksmanship standards of the Specters can wield the 'Barrett' Pattern sniper rifle, or a much stronger long-las. Those with an affinity for close quarters can wield the full-auto 'Atchisson' pattern shotgun with a 32 round drum, flamers, or melta guns. An Operator can also brandish a variety of melee weapons from the utilitarian and stealthy combat knife to the far less subtle battle axe or chainsword, beat the enemy to death with spiked brass knuckles, or wield power swords. The Operators have a unique formation called 'Juggernauts', who wear heavier versions of 'Tier 1' armor and always use heavy weapons. Juggernauts are physically imposing, and strong enough to carry weapons that usually need multiple men to use. The Specters prevent situations from spiraling out of control or ensure the success of particularly important missions and campaigns. Assassination, deep reconnaissance, raids, and other high-stakes missions are within their purview. They fight secret wars across the galaxy wherever needed. When stealth and subtlety can't stop a foe, pure destruction at the hands of elite soldiers is always an option. A Specter is defined as something widely feared and dangerous. It's only fitting that the leaders of mankind's enemies both within and without speak of them in whispered curses. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colors Members are clad in red, white, and blue. For those skilled enough to earn the 'Tier 1' Pattern of Carapace Armor, they have the choice of using these colors or all-black. Regimental Badge An Ace of Spades with the stars and stripes of an ancient Terran nation, complete with a bald eagle at the bottom of the spade and surrounded by golden-brown wreaths. The words 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' are placed below the spade, translated from High Gothic to mean 'Thus Always To Tyrants'. It's a warning to dictators and a regimental rallying cry. The badge also represents the Agents of Liberty being humanity's ace up its sleeve. The Specters have a pin referred to as 'The Spade', a golden ace of spades made from adamantium. Aesthetics aside, it's saved countless Operators from stray shots. Homeworld Battlement is where the Agents Of Liberty call home, and the wars waged for it have all radically shaped them for better or worse. It is many things: besieged, advanced, battle-scarred, self-sufficient, and cut off. Opportunistic pirates, subversive demons, and a vengeful Inquisition are Battlement's most dire threats. HQ The Hexagon isn't just the HQ for the Agents of Liberty. After Battlement's uprising, it was built on hallowed ground- the crash site of their astartes saviors. It symbolizes the united front in the fight for freedom. Thousands of civilian and military employees make a living in this superstructure, utilizing the finest machinery and cogitators to make it a potent center for command and control. Underground is a battle-room where high-ranking personnel coordinate operations, and even further down are highly classified areas. Only a select few know of its contents, and even fewer have access to it. Its contents were compelling enough for the Inquisition to violently pursue them. The Albus Domus can also serve as an HQ for the Agents. It's both the fortress monastery for the Emperor's Liberators and the palace for Battlement's president. Before, these structures could shrug off entire armies. Now, they're blasted rubble under extensive reconstruction. Tactics The Agents of Liberty are infamous for their asymmetrical way of war. Some of their tactics are conventional in nature, employing mechanized forces in tandem with precise artillery and air support. Infantry make their presence known, launching highly coordinated assaults or repelling even the most inexorable sieges on defense. But more often than not, they lie in wait from many positions to ambush the foe. The Specters are armed to the teeth and can withstand great punishment. Their experience in covert ops and direct action lets them launch sudden, overwhelming raids that decapitate enemy leadership. In open war, these Specters can also employ brute force that's only exceeded by the Astartes themselves. Abhumans have a noticeable presence in the Agents, and their talents are prized assets for the Agents. Most notably are rebellious firebrands that exemplify the regiment's values, secretly deployed onto worlds held Tau Empire, rogue planetary governors, or planets in danger of chaotic corruption. These firebrands work with The Specters to instigate pro-Imperium rebellions, conduct sabotage, assassinations, and generally harass the occupyiers until help arrives. This can help remove the need for exterminatus or mass-purges against deeply tainted populations, for the populace can end up fanatically loyal to the Imperium with a well-timed uprising. The life of every soldier and civilian is highly valued in the eyes of the Agents, and efforts to preserve it will be made whenever possible. As a result of their methods, the Agents of Liberty are frequently deployed against the Tau, rogue governors, and especially large chaos or genestealer cults. These foes can be deposed by pro-Imperial revolutions, and their leaders decapitated to the misfortune of their underlings. Notable Personnel * '''Libertatum Primus: Libertatum Primus is a freeblade Imperial Knight who has existed for months. Initially, this Freeblade fought alongside the Dark Angels against the orks and forces of Chaos, but his Knight house was completely destroyed in the process. Once the conflict was over, he emerged grizzled but victorious and had lots of powerful weaponry to boot. He departed his home planet and went to the planet of Battlement to settle down and take up mercenary work. After all, the Agents of Liberty needed all the help they could get and were willing to pay. At first, Libertatum Primus kept himself detached. He reaped a heavy toll of Tau Battlesuits and Fire Warriors, but did his job and nothing more. As time went on though, he began seeing more struggles that the Agents of Liberty had to endure. His heart softened. At first, he started to lower his fees. Eventually, he began to start taking up jobs for free. It came to a point where the Freeblade became completely convinced of the Agents' cause, and decided to join them up to this day. He also aids the Emperor's Liberators, pledging to spread freedom and liberty wherever he treads. Primus is armed with a graviton gun, lightning cannon, and a deadly set of lightning claws. * Chrispus Attuckus- One of the founding members of the Agents of Liberty, and led a massive protest against the Tau. He was among the foremost voices against the Greater Good. Tragically, he was killed by the Tau in one of his protests. His death would spark the bloody rebellion against Tau rule, and Attuckus was laid in state with full honors. *Colonel Martin Walkerson- A famous Agents of Liberty Colonel known for his humanity. This humanitarian streak developed after being traumatized by the excessive collateral damage his artillery unit was responsible for. It turned into an obsession to avoid civilian casualties at all costs, and critics labelled him a coward for his reluctance to take risks. His caution would be vindicated when the Agents nearly lost all popular support during their revolution due to civilian losses, and became one of their most beloved leaders after his caution became official policy for the Agents. He'd go on to lead the Agents to victory on many occasions, but an incident on the Planet of Dubus nearly broke him. After sandstorms crippled previous operations, he was sent to find survivors and call in evacuation. He took this task upon himself, coming under increasing attack by rogue Agents of Liberty that were driven to insanity until he was forced to use phosphex shells to defend himself despite the protests of his men. Witnessing hundreds of civilians burned alive broke his spirit and left him suicidal and vulnerable to demonic possession. He'd seek relentless atonement for his sins, and later achieved it when he died on Battlement while aiding in civilian evacuations during The Reckoning. The Murdering Sons captured him and brutally interrogated him, but died before betraying the location of civilian hideouts. *Colonel Mike Westonson- A famous Agent who'd help bring the Specters into existence. He was in charge of many heists and raids against Earth Caste facilities to steal their equipment, but was captured in one raid before enduring grievous torture by Fire Warriors. He managed to escape captivity, though he'd later suffer dissociative disorders from the ordeal. His experiences made him vital as an instructor for future Agents and a leader of their most elite soldiers. He was known for his charisma and storytelling, but these stories went from boisterous stories of triumph to cautionary tales as losses among his troops mounted. His final days were characterized by paranoia of 'someone watching from afar', and died on Battlement during The Reckoning while protecting Battlement's President in Site 51. Westonson fought Inquisitorial Acolyte Kendricks Jamesson to the death, and killed Jamesson's 3-man team of assassins before succumbing to his wounds. *Colonel 'War Daddy'- He was a renowned tank operator who popularized the Agents' armored tactics. Over the course of his career, he was responsible for thousands of confirmed kills in his Leman Russ Executioner. His skill in the field helped ensure victory in many armored conflicts, be it the battles against highly mobile Tau vehicles of the towering Ork Stompas and Gargants. His Leman Russ was eventually knocked out by an Eldar Jetbike, but was able to escape and survive the encounter. He eventually managed to earn a personal Stormhammer, christened the Revolutionary Spirit and the bane of countless foes. He had the honor of serving alongside the venerable Blood Angels and received praise from the chapter during his service on the planet of Fossard. He was critically injured while fighting in the Battle of Anchorus, requiring extensive prosthesis. He and his tank were destroyed during The Reckoning, while conducting a fighting retreat to cover civilian convoys. *Colonel Bosco T Lang - Famous heavy infantryman, TBD. *Colonel Collins '13' Powellus - Highly strategic and the only commander popular in the Imperial chain of command. TBD. *Colonel Lonestar - Famous Promethium Baron-turned resistance leader. Highly insubordinate and passionate in the ideals of freedom. TBD. Relations To say the Agents of Liberty are controversial is an understatement. Regiments like the Death Korps of Krieg, Mordian Iron Guard, Vostroyan Firstborn, and Valhallan Ice Warriors openly state their disdain for the Agents. Regiments like these hate the lax discipline and insubordination that characterize the Agents. The Commissariat unsurprisingly hates them as well, with tensions frequently exploding amongst them and the regiment. Their detractors also see the regiment's cautious nature with its soldiers as cowards unwilling to make sacrifices in the Emperor's name. These accusations enrage the Agents, who hate wasting lives that could instead be sacrificed for the Emperor and the freedom of His people. Predictably, no Imperial organization hates the Agents of Liberty more than the Ordo Hereticus. The Agents have made many enemies, and it would lead to serious consequences. The Ministorum and Agents are fond allies due to their fanatical faith in the Emperor. Their mechanized tactics ensure that the Agents placate the Mechanicus when possible. Their hatred of xenos and expertise in fighting the Tau made the Agents crucial allies with the Ordo Xenos, even after their excommunication. Serving with the astartes is rare, even with their brethren the Emperor's Liberators. If blessed with such an honor, they're happy to serve with the Blood Angels, Salamanders, Space Wolves, Lamenters, and Celestial Lions. Chapters like these overlook their values while appreciating their benevolence to civilians, while the Wolves embrace them. The Catachan Jungle Fighters and Elysian Drop troops similarly praise the Agents of Liberty for either their tactics, culture, or both. These are among the precious few allies the Agents have made and maintained, allowing the Agents to endure their hectic situation. Allies Add your own homebrew here. *Cadian Shock Troops *Elysian Drop Troops *Catachan Jungle Fighters * Emperor's Liberators *Salamanders *Celestial Lions *Lamenters *Space Wolves * Gulf Hawks * Holy Hospitallers *Blood Angels *Ordo Xenos The Axis of Evil Add your own homebrew here. The controversy the Agents made for themselves ensured they have many enemies. Though most were made after The Reckoning, quite a few were made in the past. Many people seek their pound of flesh from this seemingly traitorous regiment, ensuring they too are bitter foes. Also notable is their bad blood with the Tau Empire. Anyone on the Axis of Evil is a mortal enemy to be killed on sight. When they engage the Agents of Liberty, they'd better not miss. *Death Korps of Krieg *Chaos *Tau *Dark Eldar *Marines Malevolent *Ordo Hereticus *Grey Knights *Order of the Bloody Rose * Murdering Sons * Sable Lions * Imperius Ravagers * Destroyers of Worlds *Vostroyan Firstborn Regimental Wargear The exact weapon that an Agent of Liberty employs depends on their specialty, but all of them have certain gear to bolster their effectiveness in the field. They have 3 grenades each of Frag, Smoke, and Krak. They also come with a Trench Knife or Bowie Knife, though a custom blade can be employed. ◾Liberation Pattern Uniform and Helmet- This helmet and uniform has a distinct sleek appearance that closely resembles the uniforms of ancient Terran nations. The helmet and uniform are woven with ballistic fibers, and the helmet has brackets for optical goggles. The uniform comes equipped with the typical utility gear of Imperial Guardsmen, dog tags, and rations. Interceptor Pattern Body Armor is equipped, which functions like Flak Armor. This armor includes additional inserts for ballistic plates that augments its defense against projectiles and energy weapons to a certain extent at the cost of mobility. ◾ 'Rebel' Pattern Armor- This pattern of armor is a product of desperation and ingenuity, as it is made of scavenged parts. The Revolution Against the Tau exposed the Agents of Liberty's logistical issues, and many rebels opted to scavenge components from their dead comrades or dead Fire Warriors. The armor's effectiveness varied greatly, and chances were that a cosmetic facelift was needed to distinguish an Agent from his vile Gue'vesa counterparts. As relics of a heroic age, many Agents still use this armor today. ◾'Tier 1' Pattern Armor and Helmet- This is a unique pattern of carapace armor only given to veterans due to the difficulty of manufacture. It's lighter than the Interceptor pattern while offering greater protection against both projectiles and directed energy. Coverage extends to the torso, shins, and feet. The helmet shares the same protection as the armor, with thermal goggles on its brackets. ◾Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer ◾ 984. M2, Independence: 776. M2, Celsius 232.778: These are copies of 3 books or documents from ancient Terra that preach the values of freedom and warn against tyranny. Every Agent of Liberty must have a solid grasp on what these books and documents teach, and particularly impactful lines are etched onto their weapons and vehicles. The original versions from long ago are held in stasis inside the Albus Domus. These books have gained the disapproval of the Ordo Hereticus, and ensured the Agents would have to face powerful enemies from that organization... Quotes By: (Feel free to add your own) "You think we're supposed to join you because you're supposedly more 'lenient' than the Imperium? Let me tell you something, blueberry. A tyrant is a tyrant. It doesn't matter if their whip is made of steel cable, leather, or cotton." - Crispus Attuckus, Founder of the Agents of Liberty. About: Gallery Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:CaptMikeP Category:Mixed Regiments